Promise
by PsychoSisters
Summary: This is a story about a friend Yuugi had before he met everyone else. She moved away. And then she came back. But, does she still like Yuugi, or another boy? THIS HAS BEEN ABANDONED FOR NOW!
1. Hello then Goodbye

                                  Promise:Chapter One: Hello then Goodbye

It was a sunny afternoon as Yuugi sat in the sandbox, all alone with nothing but shovels and sand around him (well that would seem to make sense, now wouldn't it? lol). The only time he looked up, was when he saw a shadow looming over him. He looked up, and saw a girl about his age with long brick-red hair with white streaks, tanned skin, and a big smile. "Hi!" she said. "Wanna come and play wit me?" "Yeah!" replied Yuugi, and he jumped up from the box, and went over in the grassy part of the playground. There they started tossing a red ball back and forth. "By the way," the little girl said. "My name is Jariana Valentine. But you can call me Jari. What's your name?" "Yuugi Motou" "Cool!" And from then on, they became the best of friends.

That was seven years ago, and Yuugi never forgot about it. Both of them were now 11 years old, and about to enter the 6th grade together. It was summer, just like it was on the day they both met, and Yuugi was now in the same park, waiting for Jari to come. Yuugi looked his watch, and saw that she had plenty of time. Just then, she came running towards him, with a smile on her face like always. Oh how Yuugi loved that smile. (aww..) He smiled back at her when she went up to him and hugged him. "Wassup Yugi?" she said. "Waiting for you obviously…" he replied. "Oh haha…" she said while rolling her eyes. "So where are we going? You didn't tell me exactly…" "It's a surprise, Jari." said Yuugi with a grin. She looked at him oddly. "Come on, follow me…"he said and grabbed her hand. He led her a little ways, then said, "Close your eyes." Jari shot him another look, but did as she was told. He took her hand and led her near the edge of the lake under a sakura tree. "Open your eyes, Jari." She opened her eyes-and gasped. There was a little picnic, right in front of the sparkling lake. "Oh, Yuugi…" was all she could say. "What made you do all of this?" she asked. After she had said that, he pulled her into a loving embrace. "Because today is the day that you and I met… I think that's pretty special to me."he whispered in her ear. Jari smiled and held back tears, and hugged him tightly. "You're always so sweet to me…."

After they had let go of eachother they sat down and ate the little banquet that lay before them. "Mmmmm…delicious Yuugi! Did you make that all by yourself, or did Grandpa help you?" she said with a grin. Yuugi laughed, "Ok, ok you caught me..Grandpa did help…some." With that they both started laughing. After they had packed everything away, they stretched out on the grass, and stared at the sky. Jari snuggled over to Yuugi, and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his sleeve. "Jari?" She looked up at him with watery eyes. "Jari, what's wrong?" He sat up and put an arm around her shoulder She didn't look at him as she spoke, "Yuugi… I hate to ruin this but… my family.. we're-we're moving back to Egypt.."she said, still not looking at him. Yuugi's jaw nearly hit the ground. He couldn't believe this. The one person who was like his… twin was…leaving. He wrapped his arms around her as she starting crying. "Oh Yuugi! I don't wanna leave!" she cried harder. "Shhh…it'll be alright Jari…" he said, trying to comfort her. She looked up at him, tears still leaking down her face, "How so?? I'm moving away for God knows how long, and have no idea when I'm gonna be back…how can you sit there and tell me everything's gonna be alright?!" Yuugi wiped the tears on her face, then put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up slightly. He looked directly at her eyes and said,"Because. It just …..will. I have this feeling that we will see eachother again. I just know it. And besides," he wiped another tear and smiled at her, "When we get old enough, we can always go and see eachother!" Jari smiled,"Promise?" "Promise," he lifted her head up a little more and whispered, "And here's a symbol of that promise…" He gently leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. Jari kissed him right back, and put a hand over where his was (on her cheek you evil-minded bakas…) The kiss was long and sweet. When they finally broke away, they were both red as cardinals, and also smiling at eachother. He leaned his forehead on hers,"I so promise that we'll see eachother again." Jari smiled.

~*~*~*~*~2 days later…~*~*~*~*~*~

Jari was busy packing when the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs, and answered the door. (what else did she run down there for? Her Eminem cd? Rabbit: I HEARD THAT! CU: o_o' eep…) "Hi Yuugi!" she said, hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back. "Thought I'd come over and see if you needed some help." Jari smiled,"You wanna help get rid of me?" She started to pout. Yuugi's smile faded and his face flushed. "N-no…."he said. Jari turned around and crossed her arms,"Oh I see how you are, Yuugi Motou…can't wait to get rid of me so you can go off with another girl…"she said while smiling, but he didn't see the little grin. Yuugi started to panic. "N-no, i-it's not that! I just wanted to know i-if you needed any help, that's all, I swear!" 'Yuugi, you are about as slow as a rock…'she thought. (oh nice girlfriend, ne? lol) Jari couldn't hold it in any longer. She let a giggle escape her lips. Yuugi heard the giggle, and immediately caught on. He grinned mischievously, "Why you little-!" He picked her up, and carried her up the stairs, Jari giggling and all.

He carried her up to her room, and threw her on the bed and started tickling her. "You-are-so-evil-Jariana!" Jari just smiled sweetly in between giggles. "Come on," she said. "You can help carry this crap downstairs." She pointed to some boxes, and Yuugi took a couple and carried them to the moving truck.

Jari didn't have much, but it did take a while to carry it all downstairs to the truck outside. When they were finished, they went to the living room where Jari's Aunt brought them some tea (Rabbit:ooooo! Izzit sweet tea, Chibi-Usa? CU: Well of course! The best tea gosh-darn it!) "It's too bad you have to leave, Jari. I really liked having you here." said her Aunt Erica. Jari smiled at her aunt. "Yeah, but at least I'll be able to see all my siblings." Yuugi looked up from his cup. "Zack too?" Jari smiled and nodded, "Yuppers! He's gonna visit from Britain and stay with us for the remainder of the summer. Can't wait to see 'im." Yuugi smiled but on the inside we was screaming for her not to leave. 'Yeah, but why do you have to leave so soon, Jari?'

Yuugi and Jari finished their tea, then put the remainder of Jari's things on the truck. Jari turned to Yuugi. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, Yuugi."she said smiling, but with tears threatening to fall. Yuugi pulled her into a tight embrace. "Only for now. Remember our promise Jari?" he said, still hugging her. Jari nodded. Yuugi gave her an extra squeeze, and pulled away, but not before kissing her on the cheek. Jari blushed, then pulled something out of her pocket. They were two little frog-friendship necklaces. "Here,"she said, and handed him the frog that said 'Best' on it. Yuugi took it with a big smile. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Jari-chan." Jari smiled and said,"Next time I see you, you had better have that on with that blasted Puzzle put together." Yuugi laughed. BEEP, BEEP. "Come on Jari! Or else you're gonna miss your flight!" said her Aunt in the truck. "Coming!" said Jari. She turned back to Yuugi, and hugged him. "I'll miss you soooooo much. Yuugi Motou!" she whispered. "Me too…" he said, and pulled away, and gave her a quick kiss. Jari stared at him for a moment, then got inside the truck. Erica started going down the street when Jari stuck her head out the window. "Don't you dare forget me, Yuugi Motou! Or else I'll come back and haunt you with little bendy straws!" Yuugi started running to catch up with the truck, "I won't! And if you do, I'll set the bendy straw company on fire!" he shouted back. Jari laughed and said," Tell Grandpa I said goodbye!" "I will!" he replied, and stopped running out of shortness of breath. Jari watched until she couldn't see him anymore.

It would be five years until they would ever see eachother again, and Yuugi couldn't wait.

                                                  ~* end of chappie one *~

Chibi-Usa here! Yes, I wrote this…and typed this…just like the other fics…Rabbit didn't help on this one. Yeah…it's a little mushy but bear with me here…OK tell me Whatcha think, if I should continue, or whatever…idears are welcome too. (^-^)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!...Only Jari and whatever..else I put in…hehehhh…


	2. We Meet Again

Hey all. Here's your second chappie to 'Promise'. I hope you like it. And sorry it took so long for me to write and type it ^^;…….Been lah-zay XD……

Disclaimer: I own nuttin. 'Cept Jari. So nya!

/../-Yuugi to Yami

\..\-Yami to Yuugi

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuugi sat in the classroom, waiting for the bakamono-I mean, teacher, to hurry up with the lesson so he could go home and check for letters from Jari. He was anxious because he hadn't heard from her in nearly a month. So, he started to get a little worried. 

~*~*~*~

Everyone was walking to the Kame Game shop, to do homework n' such. Jou and Honda were…arguing about something again…probably girls…; Mai was talking to Shizuka about Jou..; Ryou was trying to get them to stop; and Anzu was trying to engage Yuugi into a conversation. It was the last week of school, and everyone was reaaaaaaally excited about it. 

"Yuugi?" Anzu said. Yuugi's eyes were glazed over, which meant he was talking to Yami again. Anzu just shrugged and kept walking, but she kept looking at him from the corner of her eye. She still couldn't believe how much he had grown over the school year. He was taller than her! (weird what hormones will do to ya..) 

          "Grandpa! I'm home!" shouted Yuugi from downstairs. At first they didn't hear anything, then they heard…laughter? 'Funny…Grandpa never said anything about having company over..' thought Yuugi. "Hey Yuugi, d'you know who's over?" asked Jou. Yuugi shook his head as he went up the stairs, everyone following him. When he got upstairs, he looked at his grandpa with confusion. No one was with him. "Grandpa? Is there someone over here?" he asked. Grandpa smiled at him, "Yes.." Now Yuugi was really confused. "Really now Yuugi…can't you look around?" someone said. Everyone turned to Yuugi, who looked down at the chair beside him. Yuugi's mouth nearly hit the floor. "Hello Yuugi," said Jari. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Rabbit: YOU KEPT ALL OF THEM WAITING FOR THIS SHORT THING?!?!!??!

PCU: *looks ashamed* I know I know… I am SO sorry that this is so short but…I just really couldn't figure out how they were supposed to meet again…. I'm terrible so sure me - -

Rabbit: -- they should..

PCU: I know I know…let the flames fly…*all of the flames come raining from the sky and burn PCU to a crisp*

Rabbit: *pokes the now ash-formed PCU with a stick*

Brenden: *comes out of nowhere and also pokes the ash-formed PCU with a  stick*

PCU's eyes: --…..  


End file.
